Transformers: War for The Minicons
by StarscreamLuver
Summary: I don't know what to write, so I'll just put it's sort of based off of Transformers Armada. Please read it. It's going to be better than the summary. Promise! Rate T for future violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Transformers Armada.

A boy of fourteen was standing outside his house. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is five foot and six inches with a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. His name is David and, currently, he was kneeling in front of a dark blue bike. He frowned a little and tightened a loose bolt on his bike. He smiled congratulating himself on a job well done.

"Hey, David!" a voice called. "We've got to go!"

"I'm coming, Justin!" David called back.

David straightened his bike and rolled it outside before getting on it.

"That took you long enough," Justin grinned.

"Shut up," David grinned back putting on his helmet.

Justin is David's best friend and just moved to David's town. Justin was David's age with dark skin and black hair and brown eyes. He was David's height wearing a dark blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Justin like skateboards and was pretty good at riding one.

"C'mon, David, we're going to be late," Justin said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," David said.

David got on his bike and pushed off riding down the street.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Justin yelled pushing off following David.

The two friends raced to school. Streets and multi-colored houses blurred together. The houses were blue, white, and gray. David smiled. It seemed like nothing had changed and probably never will. When finally reaching Lincoln High School, the two friends got off their respected vehicles and raced to make the first bell. The whole building was two stories high and made up of weathered worn red bricks. Huge windows, made to let in light, covered almost the entire front of the building. A small garden filled with flowers and other kinds of small plants lined the school. Students and teachers mingled around the front lobby before heading off to first period. David rolled his bike to the bike rack. Bringing out his bike chain out from his book bag, he locked down his bike. Justin walked up next to him his skateboard on his book bag.

"You done?" he asked.

"Late as always," a girl's voice said from behind them.

David turned. A girl five feet and four inches was standing behind them with her hands on her hips. She had bushy brown hair with dark green eyes. She wore a white and blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"What's up, Anna?" Justin asked.

Anna sighed shaking her head, "I have to get to class."

"What about the cave?" Justin persisted.

Anna gave Justin an annoyed look.

"Can't," she replied. "I have to look after my sister, Sam. Maybe some other time."

"Sure," David said before Justin could say anything else.

She smiled at them. Turning, she walked up to the school. Justin and David exchanged a glance before walking up to the school. The school day preceded as always though Justin and David could be seen staring at the clock. When the final bell rang, the two friends raced to their lockers anxious to get outside. After throwing their books in their lockers, Justin and David ran to the front lobby.

"Hurry up, man!" Justin urged David.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" David said. "O.K. I'm ready! Let's go!"

Once on their vehicle's, two friends raced off school grounds and onto the side walk. Justin managed to get ahead of David. David swerved to avoid a Goth-looking girl around his age.

"Watch it!" she yelled shaking her fist at him.

"Sorry!" he yelled back.

He and Justin arrived at the cave a few minutes later. David stopped and took off his helmet, peaking into the cave. The entrance was a round and irregular circle. Small pieces of rocks could be seen falling off the cavern wall. David could only see a few feet inside the cave. Everything else was pitch black nothingness. David turned away from the cave and went to put his helmet on the handle of his bike. He then rolled his bike over to the entrance and leaned the bike against the outside wall. Justin had put his skateboard on his book bag.

"You ready to go?" Justin asked.

David nodded. Around the cave was what looked like a small forest? The landscape was mostly barren but David could see little patches of grass poking out now and then. In the distance David could see a small field of flowers. He took a deep breath and glanced at Justin.

"Let's go,"

With that the two friends headed into the cave and in something that was going to change their lives forever. After a few minutes of walking, though it felt like hours, the reassuring light of the cave slowly disappeared. Justin and David took out their flashlights and flashed them around. The lights passed over evidence that the cave had other inhabitants.

Justin wrinkled his nose, "Bat droppings?"

David smirked, "Yep."

"Disgusting,"

David had to agree with him. It was disgusting. Careful to step around the droppings, the friends continued on their way. Justin and David busied themselves by kicking rocks back and forth to each other. Justin kicked one rock in particular hard. It bounced, sound echoed. It sounded eerily in the quiet of the cave.

"David?" Justin asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Did you feel the ground shaking?"

"No. Why?" David tested the ground with his foot.

David looked around curiously. He didn't know what Justin was talking about. Maybe his friend was starting to chicken out. David grinned and was about to tease his friend about being scared, when he felt the ground rumble beneath his feet. He opened his mouth to say something when the ground gave out from underneath them. David heard screaming and realizes it was his voice that was screaming….

"Ooow," Justin groaned. "What was that?"

"Beats me," David answered.

David rubbed the back of his head it felt sore. He must have hit it on something. He looked around and found his flashlight, busted.

"Perfect," he muttered.

"It's ok man. I still have mine," Justin hand David his flashlight.

David nodded his thanks and flashed the light around.

"Whoa,"

David and Justin were in some remote part of the cavern. It was deadly quiet. Nothing but what looked like a busted space ship. They were currently on a huge set of stairs that looked like a giant built them. Everything looked alien even the rocky walls of the cave somehow looked alien. David and Justin walked down the stairs being careful not to fall through. David suddenly spotted something with the flashlight. He turned off the flashlight and saw a bright green light somewhere ahead of him.

"Hey look at that," David ran over to the green light.

"Don't go near the light," Justin said. "It looks radioactive!"

David ignored his friend's advice and stepped closer to the plate that was the source of the light. He knelt down in front of it and wrapped his hands around it. Suddenly the cavern started glowing like a bunch of Christmas lights. David gasped in surprised and somehow managed to pull the plate out of the ground. The whole cavern began shaking rocks falling down.

"Let's get out of here!" Justin said grabbing David's arm.

David didn't need to be told twice. He and Justin raced up the stairs and through the cave. The ground was still shaking but somehow they reached the entrance of the cave. Unbeknownst to the boys once David touched the plate it sent out a signal to an unknown race of mechanical beings. A few minutes later and the boys finally got out of the cave. They were covered in dirt and were panting.

"You all right, dude?" Justin asked

David gulped and nodded. He didn't know what just happened but it was weird. After a while David regained his breathing and looked at Justin. Justin was looking up at something his face pale. David looked up and paled. In front of them was a gigantic robot!

I hope you all like it. And btw I will add some of my own character. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm back sorry it took me so long. I had a party and HSPA. Well I like to take this time and thank my two reviewers. You guys are the best! Thank you for reviewing!

Again I don't own Transformers Armada.

The robot stood about twenty or thirty feet tall. The robot was almost entirely green except for some purple patterning its arms. Its face was orange with dark, menacing red optics. Mounted on its head were jagged horns and strange compartments poking out from behind its back. A large blue rifle-looking gun was slung across its back. The robot's mouth was twisted in a disgusted grimace. As if it was looking at something ugly.

David continued to gap at the gigantic robot before him. He could feel Justin trembling next to him. The two boys took a small step back wondering if the robot would follow them. David was about to take another step back when he heard a voice calling his and Justin's name. He jerked his head to the right and saw Anna running towards them. He tried to warn Anna, but he felt like he had just swallowed a cotton ball.

"St…stay back!" Justin stammered.

Anna either didn't hear him or didn't care. She ran up to her friends. She was panting and out of breath.

"Are….you….guys all right?" she panted.

"Not….not really," David answered looking at the robot.

Before Anna could answer a voice spoke from somewhere up above them.

"You have something of mine," the voice was rough, demanding, and metallic.

Justin's face paled. David felt shock and an ice cold fear at the pit of his stomach. The three friends turned around and David heard himself ask, "What?"

"The mini-con," the robot looked at them impatiently, "hand it over the mini-con and I might spare your miserable lives."

"Mini…what?" Justin asked stupidly.

The robot's optics flashed with anger. David fear spreading throughout his body. He knew with fearful certainty that this robot could kill them all if he wanted to. Suddenly he could feel something burning in his arms. He looked down and saw the metal plate in his arms. He forgot it was there. The burning increased to such intensity that David let go of the plate. The plate spun in a circle and the mysterious symbol landed face up. Light shot out of it and something was forming out the light. The light brightened so much that the friends covered their eyes. When David finally lowered his arms, he saw a small light blue robot standing in front of him.

The massive robot looked self-satisfied and triumphed. It grinned evilly and reached for the small robot. The small robot looked around and saw David's bike a few feet away. Its optics glowed and scanned the bike before transforming into it!

"OH. MY. GOD!" the three friends gasped.

The bike turned towards David and began to gesture franticly with the handle bars beeping. Even though David couldn't speak robot, he could tell that the robot wanted him to get on.

"What does it want you to do?" Justin asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that it wants David to get on," Anna snapped.

Justin scowled at her then said to David, "Maybe you should get on, Dude."

David nodded and got on. David yelped with shock when the bike suddenly took off. He struggled for a moment to get his feet on. Once he got his feet on the pedals, he clung to the handle bars for dear life. The bike was going faster than any bike he had ever ridden on. It seemed to know how fast it had to go. David threw a quick glance behind him and saw the gigantic robot had started following them. Its pace was casual and smooth as if it had all the time in the world. David bended over the bike and yelled over the roaring wind, "Can't you go any faster?"

Anna's POV

Anna coughed as sand and dirt were kicked up by the bike. Like David, she was surprised at how fast the bike was going. Justin gasped. Anna looked up and saw a giant foot soar over them. Anna saw that the foot belonged to the robot and that the robot was following David!

"David!" Anna screeched. "Behind you!"

But David was too far to hear her. Anna started off at a run. Justin followed her screaming at David to look behind him. It was no use; he wasn't able to hear them. Finally, Anna and Justin stopped running. They bend over gasping for breath.

"Man that bike is fast!" Justin gasped.

Anna nodded. She blinked as a bright purple light filled her vision. She glanced up and saw a ball of light in front of her and Justin.

"Holy crap!"

David's POV

David was tired. He didn't know how long the bike was going to keep going. Sweat poured down his face in waves and he felt light headed and dizzy. The robot finally seemed tired of this stupid game. It picked up a rock and lunched it at the bike. It hit the back wheel and sent the two sprawling. The bike transformed and was knocked out. David hit his head and felt blood. The robot stood over them and reached the small light blue robot….

Something grabbed the robot's hand and pulled it back. Another robot pulled the hand away and pushed the green one away. It turned towards David and cocked its head at him.

"Are you all right?" the robot asked.

All right done! Yay! As usual R&R!


End file.
